


Di titoli di giornale

by Pulcetta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is surely in the wrong (he isn't), M/M, bonding moment, problematic Lance being problematic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulcetta/pseuds/Pulcetta
Summary: [Klance][Lance è stordito, ma alla fine capisce][Un applauso per lui][Shiro è il miglior papà che si possa desiderare][Pidge soffre][Hunk è una roccia][Keith è emo]Le condivisioni di pensieri erano andate benissimo fino ad allora, ma ad un tratto Lance comincia a nascondere cose e Keith pure. Lance sa benissimo che la colpa è, sicuramente, tutta di Keith -come sempre, d'altronde-.Dal testo:Keith però non era l’unico a voler nascondere qualcosa. Lance doveva ammettere di non essere tanto più collaborativo durante queste ultime sessioni. Anche se, sicuro come il suo proprio fascino, era di certo meno ottuso di Keith. [...]





	Di titoli di giornale

Più di una volta gli esercizi di condivisione dei pensieri si era rivelati ostici. Lance non aveva mai avuto problemi a condividere ciò che gli passava per la testa, in parte perché gli era sempre stato ripetuto quanto fosse vuota, in parte perché di cose da nascondere non aveva mai pensato di averne.  
Certo, ogni tanto veniva fuori qualcosa di imbarazzante e più di una volta Shiro aveva interrotto il tutto per proteggere le giovani e pure orecchie di Pidge –Lance si era trattenuto dal fargli notare che tra tutti Pidge era probabilmente la più matura e che aveva solo un paio d’anni in meno rispetto a lui-.  
“Lance! Tieni per te questo genere di cose!”  
Pidge, in privato, ci aveva tenuto a fargli sapere che non era nulla che non avesse mai visto o sentito. Aveva riso, scrollato le spalle e dato una pacca sulla spalla di Lance prima di allontanarsi.  
Ma non era il solo ad essere stato costretto a condividere qualcosa di inappropriato e spiacevole: l’unico che sembrava scampare a questo destino crudele sembrava proprio Shiro. Questo andava a nutrire l’insaziabile stima che Lance provava per Shiro: sembrava quasi voler ribadire quanto perfettissimo, altissimo, forzutissimo fosse. L’emblema dell’eroe. Lance avrebbe voluto assomigliargli un po’ di più. O forse no. Perché se per tutti loro erano ricordi scomodi a venire a galla, per Shiro erano memorie raccapriccianti. Flash di urla, schizzi di sangue che subitamente svanivano. Anche in questo caso la sessione veniva prontamente interrotta, questa volta da Keith. I ricordi che sarebbe stato meglio dimenticare andavano ad invadere le notti di tutti i paladini. Lance certe volte si sarebbe voluto strappare via i timpani pur di smettere di ascoltare quelle grida d’aiuto, di dolore, di disperazione: le stesse che devastavano la mente di Shiro. Talvolta Lance si rendeva conto che mai –mai, mai, mai- sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere il livello del loro leader. Lui stava già perdendo la testa così.  
Fortunatamente per gli altri, i ricordi di Shiro erano i più difficili da evocare e a Lance andava bene così.  
Pidge ed Hunk sembravano quelli meno colpiti da questi esercizi. Pidge aveva avuto solo una cosa da nascondere ed ora che tutti ne erano entrati a conoscenza –Principalmente Lance, visto che sembrava proprio l’unico a non averlo capito- non ne aveva più bisogno. Ogni tanto gli occhi cominciavano a luccicarle, pieni di lacrime che, testarde, non ne volevano sapere di scivolare giù, ogni volta che Matt le affiorava alla mente. Allora i paladini distoglievano lo sguardo, rispettosi del suo dolore. Una sola volta Lance si era lanciato ad abbracciarla –presto seguito da Hunk-, ma tutto ciò che ne avevano rimediato erano stati due scappellotti e degli strepiti indignati da parte della ragazza. Era poi la notte che Pidge andava a cercare il contatto fisico. Più di una volta la giovane aveva bussato alla sua porta nel pieno della notte –interrompendo il suo sacrosantissimo sonno di bellezza- per infilarsi sotto le coperte con lui. Non piangeva mai durante quelle notte, ma tremava, singhiozzava come se le lacrime, tanto addestrate a non venire fuori, scivolassero all’interno, tra gli organi stretti dal dolore e mischiate al sangue di chi sa di esser ancora vivo.  
Erano notti faticose quelle, ma Lance aveva imparato a sentirsene onorato. Lance, però, non s’immaginava che, durante quell’infinità di notti tra sogno e guerra, potesse cominciare a provare una punta di gelosia nei confronti di Matt. Si rimproverava, se ne diceva di mille colori, ma qualcosa sembrava continuare a prendere ad unghiate le pareti dello stomaco. Era la stessa sensazione che aveva imparato a trattenere a Cuba, quando Allita –la sua preziosissima, amatissima sorellina dal nome che, adesso, sembrava prenderlo in giro. “Allita, come la terra, dal carattere opposto a tuo fratello Lance”- correva tra le braccia di Luis, suo fratello maggiore e vittima di tutte le sue invidie. Era in quelle notte, quando tra le braccia aveva Pidge, che Lance si rendeva conto che forse Allita non l’avrebbe più abbracciata. Non avrebbe più abbracciato la sua terra, la sua sorellina dagli occhi blu come l’oceano e luminosi come il riflesso del sole sull’acqua. Allita dal sorriso ancora sdentato e dalle lentiggini che ricordavano costellazioni scure sulla carnagione olivastra. Allora era Lance quello a sentire l’urgenza di piangere, ma seguiva l’esempio della paladina. Si tratteneva e la stringeva a sé, affondando il naso tra le lenzuola. Pidge spariva prontamente prima dell’alba. Zampettando via dalla stanza, sgusciando fuori dalle lenzuola. Ogni tanto, prima di lasciarlo solo nuovamente, gli spazzolava i capelli sghignazzando un “grazie” imbarazzato.  
Hunk in un primo momento si era allarmato.  
“Cosa diavolo pensi di fare, amico? Capisco che ti piacciano le ragazze, ma con… Pidge?” il nome della ragazza pronunciato con cautela, a convincersi che no, non è la stessa Pidge, non la loro Pidge.  
Per dissuaderlo dall’idea che Lance se ne stesse approfittando ci volle un’eternità e dovettero ricorrere a Pidge stessa. Il risultato fu una Pidge indignata, un Lance ridente e un Hunk mortificato.  
“Mi dispiace, amico, non pensavo davvero che avresti fatto una cosa del genere.”  
“Ma ti pare? Io pure avrei dubitato della mia parola” Avevano riso entrambi. La paladina un po’ meno.  
Per Lance le notti peggiori divennero quelle in cui rimaneva solo. Il suo solo appiglio diventava allora il cuscino e le lacrime divenivano più prepotenti. Ogni notte sperava che questi momenti non passassero mai per la sua testa durante la condivisione.  
Ogni tanto Hunk appariva alla soglia della sua porta a mezzanotte precisa chiamandolo per uno “spuntino di mezzanotte”. Certe volte erano solo loro due, altre volte anche Pidge si univa a loro. Allora mangiucchiavano qualcosa preparato da Hunk sul momento, si scambiavano qualche parola, qualche battuta e poi si concedevano del silenzio l’un l’altro.  
Hunk non era mai andato da Lance in cerca di consolazione. Semmai era il contrario. Lance ogni tanto avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarlo, urlargli di parlare, di buttare fuori tutto, di smettere di essere così buono. Si tratteneva, lo fissava negli occhi, gli dava una stretta alla spalla, un abbraccio e ad Hunk gli occhi s’illuminavano nuovamente. Hunk non aveva bisogno di parlare, aveva bisogno di gesti.  
Anche Hunk usciva sempre incolume dalla condivisione, probabilmente perché tutti si aspettavano di vedere un Hunk imbranato alle prese con Shay, di vederlo bruciare dei biscotti, di vederlo piangere a nove anni tra le braccia della madre. Perché Hunk era una delle poche certezze che il team aveva ed era una di quelle a cui ciascuno di loro si appigliava maggiormente.  
E poi c’era Keith. Il perfettissimo Keith era il più problematico quando si trattava di condivisione di pensieri. Da qualche settimana aveva cominciato a nascondere, ad occultare i propri pensieri –più del solito, un livello di  _sono-emo-e-ne-vado-fiero_  che Lance non aveva mai visto prima-. Le immagini che venivano proiettate dalla sua mente diventavano spesso sfocate ed oscurate. Le figure sembravano disturbate, come in quelle piccole televisioni che usava sua nonna quando Lance ancora viveva a Cuba. Che Keith avesse uno stile tutto suo non era sorprendente, ma arrivare a copiare la tv di sua nonna era esagerato.  
Shiro l’aveva più volte preso in disparte per scambiarci un paio di parole, ma, a grande sorpresa di Lance, persino Shiro sembrava non riuscire a cambiare la situazione. Shiro, il grande eroe, quello che Lance aveva ipotizzato fosse l’unica persona sulla faccia della terra a sopportare Keith e anche l’unica che Lance non avrebbe voluto che lo facesse.  
Keith però non era l’unico a voler nascondere qualcosa. Lance doveva ammettere di non essere tanto più collaborativo durante queste ultime sessioni. Anche se, sicuro come il suo proprio fascino, era di certo meno ottuso di Keith.  
Innanzitutto Lance aveva un buon motivo per voler nascondere qualcosa. Keith, certamente, non ne aveva uno tanto valido. Secondo, Lance era quello che aveva perduto la più grande fetta di dignità a causa di quelle sessioni. Keith no, Keith era praticamente perfetto. Terzo, Lance non voleva perdere la faccia davanti a Keith, grazie tante. A Keith, invece, non saresti riuscito a staccare quella stupido grugno né con le unghie, né con i denti.  
Quarto, Lance non avrebbe sopportato di vedere quello stupido ghigno umiliante sul viso di Keith. Quindi no, Lance avrebbe continuato a nascondere quella piccola parte del proprio cervello, che, forse, tanto vuoto non era. Fosse stato vuoto, la verità sarebbe uscita fuori fin dalla prima sessione. Invece no, era uscito fuori di tutto: la propria famiglia, tutte le aliene dalla pelle perfetta e dagli occhi luminosi che aveva visto fino ad ora, la volta in cui era rimasto intrappolato nello sgabuzzino (il fatto che gli Alteani avessero degli sgabuzzini per le scope era qualcosa che Lance ancora non riusciva a digerire.) era persino uscita fuori quella volta che il costume di Lance si era sfilato davanti agli occhi annoiati di Jessie, il cui unico cambiamento d’espressione fu un sogghigno rosa. Lo stesso che, di diverso colore, avrebbe mostrato lo stesso Keith. E no, no grazie davvero, Lance viveva bene anche senza.  
Però che Keith nascondesse qualcosa proprio non gli andava giù. Non ne aveva alcun diritto: stava solo rallentando il gruppo in questo modo.  
“Keith, ti va di parlare un attimo?” Un gesto della testa e di nuovo la sessione veniva interrotta. Keith seguiva riluttante Shiro là dove gli altri non fossero più a portata d’orecchio. Si mettevano a parlare, ogni tanto lanciavano uno sguardo al gruppo, ogni tanto le spalle di uno si piegavano in avanti, frustrate. Keith cominciava a gesticolare, nervoso. Poi tornavano verso il gruppo.  
“Domani andrà meglio, ragazzi, per oggi va bene così” Ma il giorno dopo non andava meglio, le sopracciglia di Keith si aggrottavano ogni giorno di più. Lance sentiva l’impellente bisogno di fare una battuta a riguardo (“Tra poco avrai le stesse sopracciglia di Frida Khalo”, “Le tue sopracciglia sono l’unica parte che socializza”, “tra poco non troveremo più i tuoi occhi”), però si tratteneva o, più spesso, veniva trattenuto –e trascinato di forza dalla stanza da Hunk. Il vecchio, caro Hunk, la coscienza di Lance, colui che l’impediva di combinare più guai di quanti non volesse.  
Fortunatamente era l’incompetenza di Keith a ricevere tutte le attenzioni, questo perché la parola “Keith” e “incompetente” erano l’una il contrario dell’altra per gli altri paladini. “Incompetente” la potevi trovare vicino al nome di “Lance”, quello sì, nulla di sorprendente.  
Quindi Lance non aveva bisogno di inventarsi scuse e spiegazioni assurde (“il cane mi ha mangiato il pensiero”), Keith sì. Anche se Keith molto probabilmente avrebbe avuto solo spiegazioni estremamente serie ed edgy, come al suo solito (“il mio pensiero si è perso nell’infinità dello spazio e il cane, il cane pure.” Poi avrebbe certamente aggiunto una qualche frase depressiva per sottolineare il suo essere il miglior emo nell’intero universo –letteralmente- “E perciò l’esistenza umana non ha senso”)  
“Lance” Erano nuovamente in fase di stallo. Shiro si era nuovamente allontanato assieme a Keith e Keith stava, nuovamente, rovinando tutto. Ciò che però era effettivamente una novità fu che Shiro si trovasse a pochi centimetri da Lance e che lo stesse fissando.  
“Sì?” Un’occhiata più attenta all’espressione dell’uomo e si sentì costretto ad aggiungere “Qualche problema?”  
“Vorrei parlarti un attimo.” Si guardò in giro prima di continuare. “In privato.”  
Lance non sapeva bene come sentirsi. Lusingato? Forse. Perplesso? Anche. Così spaventato e nervoso da temere di farsela addosso là, davanti a tutti? Quello sicuro. Annuì un paio di volte. La prima titubante, la seconda sicura di sé. Ghignò a Hunk “ _Hai visto. Shiro vuole parlare con me_ ”. Hunk gli mostrò i pollicioni in su, stancamente. Probabilmente persino lui era stufo di essere bloccato sempre nello stesso punto.  
Quindi Lance e Shiro si misero a parlare sulla soglia della porta, sotto lo sguardo di tutti e fuori portata dalle loro orecchie. Lo si vedeva chiaramente che Shiro non ne poteva proprio più di dover sempre parlare sulla soglia della porta con Keith o, ora, con Lance.  
“Che succede, Lance?”  
“In che senso?”  
“Nel senso che stai nascondendo qualcosa. Che succede, Lance?”  
_Ops._   _Beccato_.  
“Anche Keith sta dando problemi!” Se ne pentì subito dopo aver aperto bocca, come la metà delle volte in cui parlava. Ma quella volta un poco di più.  
“Lo sappiamo. Con Keith ne ho già parlato miliardi di volte. Ora ho bisogno di parlarne con te. Che succede, Lance?” Lance pensò che Shiro si meritava proprio una caramella. Era riuscito a ripetere la stessa frase tre volte nell’arco di due minuti, quasi ci si fosse impegnato.  
Abbozzò il colpo. Non c’erano via di fuga a questo giro. Era paradossale che quando gli altri avevano libero accesso alla sua mente la via di fuga ci fosse, ma che davanti agli occhi stanchi di Shiro no.  
Poggiò la schiena sulla soglia. Incrociò le braccia davanti a sé. Distolse lo sguardo, puntandolo a terra.  
“Non lo so.”  
Non stava mentendo. Ok, forse un pochino sì perché una minima idea di che cosa aveva ce l’aveva. O forse neanche tanto minima, forse era un’idea bella piena. Però, oh, finché l’idea non è una certezza allora va bene rispondere che non lo si sa, no?  
“Lance, per favore.” Shiro si passò la mano robotica sul volto. Lanciò uno sguardo al gruppo. O forse no, non stava guardando il gruppo, assolutamente no. Lance avrebbe potuto mettere una mano sul fuoco sul fatto che stesse fissando Keith. “ _Prendetevi una stanza_ ” sbuffò la propria mente. Ringraziò il cielo che per una volta la sua bocca non andasse a pari passo con i propri pensieri, probabilmente perché di pensieri ne aveva veramente troppi al momento. Avrebbe voluto fare una pernacchia a chi li dava della testa vuota.  
“Non è che sto mentendo.”  _Ouch_ , la frase era uscita male.  
“Ma?” Lo incalzò.  
Continuare quella tortura era insensato. Forse valeva pena farla finita subito. Perdere la propria dignità adesso, sulla soglia di quella porta e davanti gli occhi curiosi degli altri paladini –e di Allura! Cosa penserà Allura!-. In fin dei conti sarebbe potuto morire subito dopo: “ _Paladino di Voltron morto dopo perdita di dignità davanti ai suoi compagni_ ”. I giornali intergalattici avrebbero avuto di che parlare per secoli. Lance fece spallucce. Almeno sarebbe diventato famoso. Certo, famoso in un certo senso già lo era, ma chissà! Forse quel titolo avrebbe fatto pietà a qualche bella aliena che sarebbe venuto a cercarlo per-  
“Ma?”  
“Ma non voglio perdere la faccia.”  
“Non la perderai.” Shiro sorrise gentilmente. Fece un tentativo di battuta “In fin dei conti ne hai già perse un milione!” che uscì talmente male che Lance avrebbe voluto dargli una pacca sulla spalla e dire che “ _sarebbe andata meglio la prossima volta_.”  
Lance disse, invece: “Non posso perché poi Keith avrebbe un motivo per percularmi” Fu fiero di sé per un attimo. Shiro di sicuro non si aspettava che Lance sapesse usare –ma anche solo conoscesse!- una parola tanto strana come “perculare”. Dopo la sorpresa, sul volto del paladino nero seguitò un ingentilimento dei lineamenti.  
“Non penso che Keith lo farebbe.”  
“Oh, be’, evidentemente non conosciamo lo stesso Keith. Sono certo al cento uno per cento che mi riderebbe in faccia. Poi direbbe qualcosa di emo sull’”insensatezza dell’amore” e poi… Oh.”  
_Ops. Beccato._  
Lance aveva un talento solo –o forse no, forse arrivava ad averne persino due-. Il primo era quello di non saper filtrare mezza parola quando era sottopressione. Il secondo era quello di perdere la testa per chiunque fosse fuori dalla sua portata. Certo, non si aspettava che un giorno sarebbe stato Keith quello per cui avrebbe perso la testa, ma ehi! Oramai era andata.  
_“Paladino trovato morto dopo aver sparato l’ennesima idiozia.”_  Era forse un titolo più azzeccato. O, anzi “ _Paladino morto per amore_ ” quest’ultimo avrebbe almeno reso la sua morte onorevole. Quel titolo avrebbe sicuramente risvegliato qualche bella aliena e allora questa sarebbe venuta a cercarlo per-  
“Lance, penso che tu non conosca Keith così bene.” Lo disse con quel tono pieno di sottointesi che Lance conosceva bene. Era lo stesso che usava suo padre per dirgli che “ _Il preferito di Allita non è Luis, Lance_ ”. A Lance venne voglia di piangere. Un po’ perché pensare a suo padre e ad Allita gli faceva male al petto. Un po’ perché se il suo intuito aveva ragione –ed erano rare le volte in cui ciò accadeva- allora il peso che si portava nel torace da qualche tempo sarebbe potuto svanire.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Che l’unico modo di risolvere questa situazione sia andare a parlarne direttamente con lui.” Sorrise. “Noi altri non possiamo fare niente per voi.”  
“Oh.”  
Lance capì. Era certo che chiunque altro l’avrebbe capito molto prima, ma lui l’aveva capito solo adesso ed era sempre meglio di niente.  
Shiro gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, timidamente. Come Shiro riuscisse a trasmettere la sua timidezza anche con una potente pacca sulle spalle –di quelle che per poco ti buttano a terra senza troppi complimenti- era un mistero che Lance avrebbe risolto. Però per il momento doveva risolverne un altro, uno che tanto mistero non era neanche più.  
Shiro tornò dal gruppo.  
“Per oggi la sessione si conclude così _. Sono certo_ ” e lo sottolineò ben bene che  _era certo._  Non era  _solo certo,_  ma  _era proprio certissimo_. Avrebbe potuto mettere la mano sul fuoco _da quanto ne era certo_ “che domani è la volta buona.”  
Aveva ragione ad esserne certo, perché l’indomani era davvero la volta buona. Lance non si frenò dal maledire Keith per le sue  _stupidissime_ motivazioni che avevano interrotto ben troppe sessioni, tra una risata e l’altra, tra un bacio e l’altro.  
E Keith, Keith non si trattenne dal fargli notare che avevano avuto le stesse identichissime motivazioni e che quindi se lui era stupido allora anche Lance lo era.  
Lance non lo metteva in dubbio.  
_“Paladino morto soffocato tra i troppi baci del rivale_ ” Forse sarebbe stato questo il titolo più adatto. Però adesso non aveva bisogno di belle aliene che venivano a cercarlo per-  
Di nuovo le sue labbra si scontrarono con quelle di Keith, soffocarci non sarebbe stato poi così male. Una morte onorevole quasi quanto quella da eroe.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note d'autore:  
> Questo testo è un disastro e così sono anche io.  
> Il nome Allita è uscito fuori prima della quinta stagione. Ho deciso di mantenerlo per una necessità di trama (mica tanto). Luis invece è uscito fuori con la quinta stagione. Ho deciso di cambiarlo perché tanto non influenzava un bel niente per quanto riguarda la trama.  
> Come al solito ci sono un sacco di headcanon in questa storia e penso siano tanto evidenti da non necessitare spiegazioni.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Oramai di fanfiction ne scrivo poche e so di essere arruginita, ma faccio comunque del mio meglio. Spero sia abbastanza.  
> Auguri di natale a Flavia in ritardo come il mio ciclo  
> Alla prossima,  
> (E probabilmente sempre con una Klance)  
> Kore Flavia


End file.
